deadislandfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Varisci
Varisci is a new and only playable character in the Dead Island Onslaught game. He is also referred to as "Varisci, The Artist" and is the cousin to Logan Carter. Appearance Varisci appears as a stylish young male with alot of Tribal-combined clothing and has a lean, somewhat-feminine figure which makes him look androgynous. He has long, layered dirty blounde hair with a tail bone-length ponytail and dark icy blue eyes with almond-shaped eyelids. He is covered in alot of coarse hairs (having a tiny goate and freckles.) Additionally, he takes the form of a hybrid to Grenadier and the new Brute when engaging the new "Infected Mode" which in combat, replaces his handmade, Throwing Daggers that were used in his human form. Personality Not much is mentioned about his personality, however he is said to be usually silent and having a serious demeaner much like his creator/actor. As an Infected, Varisci changes into a malicous and uncontrollable monster, with no restraint & will devour his enemies. Abilities Varisci as "The Artist" is an idividual who creates various artwork, no matter if it's with the food, portraits, weapons, etc. In addition, he has an edge in battle with his intellect. His combat abilities are self taught as well as his creations, making him the most useful character among the Dead Island series. Unfortunately, his superior abilities can make him underestimate his foes, but nonetheless, he is clever to have these worries from others be useless. Weaknesses Varisci has alot of abilities and thus, his only downsides are fatique, weak prowess and an ordinary habit of being hungry alot. His emotions also cause him to hold back his potential, due to being a pacifist. Background "I was just a child with an ordinary life, I had alot of mystery to my future. My entire life was horrible far before this outbreak, I was at age four when my mom and dad had a divorce..heck I thought my dad was dead until later on, mainly during the rest of my life, it wasn't good either. However, overtime I began to do something with my life that is more beneficial than any kind of gift anybody can give me..well aside from being accepted by my friends and strangers, unfortunately it wasn't a possibility. You see I have an interest to making art and that's about all I can do since everybody just saw me as a nuisance and disgrace. No matter how hard it was for me, I decided to survive through a hellhole this reality is. *sighs deeply* They thought they could mock me, anywho just knowing this outbreak on my childhood island Fiji is, I know I have to survive like my cousin did. I will make something on myself and be the hero in this story...will then, Varisci will be accepted and no longer forgotten." Trivia *Varisci is basically identical to his creator and thus, voices him. *He came to Fiji (the new island set for the game) to relax and explore for new inspiration, but unfortunately got caught up with the outbreak. *Isn't immune like his cousin, but he is nearly indestructible to anything that can pull him down to his demise.